Henry Danger: The Musical
}} Henry Danger: The Musical is the twenty first and twenty second episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on July 27, 2019 to an audience of 1.18 million viewers. Terrain Frankini jette une malédiction musicale sur Swellview, et Kid Danger et Captain Man doivent trouver un moyen de sauver tout le monde. Lorsque Captain Man craque sous la pression, c'est à Kid Danger de lui rappeler comment redevenir un héros. Jeter Le casting principal *Jace Norman comme Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes dans le rôle de Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Blaise Mambo dans le rôle de Nate thunderman (Thunderman) *Sean Ryan Fox comme Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs comme Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson comme Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen comme Schwoz Schwartz Cast récurrent *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown comme Jake Hart *Kelly Sullivan comme Kris Hart *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman *Winston Story as Trent Overunder Guest Cast *Frankie Grande as Frankini *Zoran Korach as Goomer Minor Cast *Samantha Martin as Corn Lady *Michael Dunn as Mr. Curtis *Zach Appel as Bean Guy *Kathryn Danielle as Hazel *Melanie Fielo as Hot Dog Lady *Devin Neal as Macho Boy #1 *Connor Finnerty as Macho Boy #2 *Sheaden Gabriel as Macho Boy #3 *Donielle Hansley Jr. as Macho Boy #4 *Kalia Fullerton as Habumakeup Artist *Kanoa Goo as Ice Cream Man *Shavonne Grandison as P.A. *Adam Tait as Stage Manager *Andrew Thomas as Camera Operator Songs Main article: List of Henry Danger: The Musical songs *There's a Musical Curse Over Swellview *You'll Never Believe What Happened *Ray Hates Musicals *We Hate This Curse *La bataille du marché d'été de Swellview *C'est pourquoi vous nous avez *Rencontrez-moi ici ce soir *dernières nouvelles *J'ai entendu un peu de rumeur *Il est l'heure de déjeuner! *La chanson voulue *Ça va être génial *La chanson de Bro *Plus de nouvelles de dernière heure *La chanson de combat *La grande finale au fromage Citations Trivia *Cet épisode marque Henry Danger comme la plus longue série d’actions en direct sur Nickelodeon. *Cet épisode a été diffusé un jour après le cinquième anniversaire du danger d'Henry. *Au lieu des deux semaines habituelles, il faut produire un épisode d’une heure, mais il a fallu une semaine supplémentaire à cet épisode. **Au cours de la production, l’ensemble du casting et de l’équipe ont fini par tomber malades. *This is the fifth one-hour special of the series, the first being The Danger Begins, followed by Danger & Thunder, Hour of Power, and Thumb War. *This is Frankini and Goomer's first appearance since Captain Man-kini in Season 4. *It is revealed that Mary Gaperman's middle name is Debbie. *Samantha Martin, who is the writer of the episode, made a appearance as Corn Lady. *"Sam's Motel" is a reference to Samantha Martin. *Mr. Curtis last seen back in Rubber Duck returns in this episode. *This episode reveals Ray went to Yale University for College. *This is the second episode to have a special opening, the first is Jasper Danger. *This is the first episode in the series to not feature any commercials in its first airing. *It is revealed that Ray takes around an hour and a half or longer to shower. *It is revealed that Jake Hart once went to Julliard for his acting student days. *Piper still seems to still want to own a pony last mentioned back in Season 3's episode JAM Session. *The events of Season 4's episode Toddler Invasion is mentioned and the sleeping gas method is used the same way The Toddler used it on both Ray and Henry. *Henry mentions the fights on the train Danger & Thunder, underwater Danger & Thunder, and on a Cargo Plane Danger Games. *Ariana mentioned as being on Team Frankini is how in real life both the actor Frankie Grande and Ariana Grande are both related. *This episode aired before an episode of All That, which featured Henry Danger's cast. *The way Frankini screams about his machine being melted is the same way the Wicked Witch of the West screams as she is being melted. *According to Dre Swain's Instagram account Christopher J. Nowak almost rejected the episode because he hated musicals. *Dan Schneider gave the musical his blessing on both Facebook and Instagram. *Adam Tait, who portrays Stage Manager, also plays Officer Doobin in Christmas Danger and Brawl in the Hall. *Andrew Thomas, a episode writer for Henry Danger, appears as Camera Operator. *Frankini repeatedly saying the phrase "ah, ah, ah" on the screen of the Man Cave is a reference to the movie Jurassic Park. *This is the fifth time that Henry appears in the Hart house as Kid Danger, the first was in I Know Your Secret, the second was in Live and Dangerous, Part 2, the third was in Balloons of Doom, and the fourth was in Toon in For Danger. *The Man Truck from Whistlin' Susie reappears. *Frankini made a reference to the singer Michael Jackson. Gallery }}}}}}}}}' image gallery, click }}}}}}/Image Gallery|here. |info= }} Video Gallery }}}}}}}}}' video gallery, click }}}}}}/Video Gallery|here. |info= }}